My Boyfriend's An Angel
by CaPe
Summary: Makino loves an angel... Will she choose the Angel of Death or her guardian Angel? Chapter 17's finally up! Reviews Pls!
1. A Strange dream

Author's note: This is one of the best one I have yet written. I like it a lot.. and hope you'll like it too.Ha ha ha. anyway, to those who like Hanayoridango. please give me reviews ok? I've changed my writing style juz for this story. I'm writing in solely Makino's Point of View  
  
  
  
  
  
My boyfriend's an Angel  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 ------ A strange dream  
  
  
  
Makino POV:  
  
'Please do not leave me. Please, stay with me. I love you.' I said.  
  
'Makino! Wake up you lazy bum!!!' I opened my eyes lazily. So, that was a dream. 'Makino, how can you sleep in class? Meet me in the teacher's' room after class.' I looked up with my dreamy eyes. Mr. Sendo! My history teacher. He's one of the discipline masters. Why am I so unlucky?  
  
RING~RING~RING~  
  
The school bell rang and instead of going home, I'm going to the teachers' room to be lectured and punished by my history teacher. What rotten luck! 'Serves you right,' Hanazawa Rui said.  
  
'Hey, don't be mean okay. That's the last thing I'll need from you.' I replied. Hanazawa Rui and I have known each other since we're little kids. It must have been fated that I'm his neighbour and his classmate. Not only that, I like him. Since the day I met him, I knew I like him. Of course, I haven't told him that. I figure out that it would firstly scared him and next thing I'll know is that he's going to avoid me. NO WAY AM I GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN. 'Mr Sendo, I'm really sorry to sleep in your class. I didn't mean it and I hoped that you'll forgive me.' I said.  
  
'In that case, write a hundred times, -I will not sleep in class again.- Hand it in tomorrow morning. You may go now,' Mr Sendo said. Great, now I have to write those stupid lines. Curse that guy.  
  
'Heard you slept during Sendo's class today,' Sakurako said as she walked towards me. 'Don't say anything. I'm writing stupid lines for my stupid act of sleeping in class,' I answered with sarcasm.  
  
'Cool,' she smiled, 'Want some help?'  
  
'Are you nuts? He'll recognise that it not my work and then, he will shoot me.'  
  
'Did he said that you have to write those moronic lines without help?'  
  
'He just said that it's to be handed I tomorrow morning.'  
  
'Good. If he dares find trouble with you, just tell him that he did not say that you are not allowed to sought help.'  
  
I frown, then smile, 'Good idea. And if anything goes wrong, I'll just tell him that you taught me to do that.'  
  
'Be my guest,' she said as we walked out of school.  
  
At HOME  
  
'Finally, the 100th line,' I said with a sign of relief.  
  
'Boy, am I glad that all this is finished,' Sakurako added. After writing my 100th line, I stretched and all of a sudden, I thought of the dream. The strange dream I had during history lesson.  
  
'Sakurako, while I was sleeping during Sendo's lesson, I had a strange dream' I said to her  
  
'What is it?' she asked  
  
'Well, I can't quite remember. What I can remember is that this guy. this guy has wings. he was going to leave me. and. I. didn't want him to leave.' I described my dream to her.  
  
'How does he look like?'  
  
'He. he. I think.. he's tall, very tall. and he has broad shoulders.' I was recalling my dream  
  
'MAKINO, IT'S DINNER TIME! COME DOWN RIGHT NOW!' I heard my mum screaming at the top of her voice. Great, it broke my chain of thoughts.  
  
'Makino, let's go for dinner first. I'm really hungry. We can continue later.' Sakurako remarked and we had our dinner. After dinner, I tried to recall my dream but I couldn't. However, later that night I had a similar dream, except that now, I'm in his arms and I was crying. He looked at me in the eyes and told me that no matter what happens, he'll always love me.' 


	2. The death of Sakurako's parents

Author's Note: Let us just cut the Crap and write, CaPe. Sorry just trying to be funny.  
  
Chapter 2 --- The Death of Sakurako's Parents  
  
Makino's POV:  
  
It has been two weeks since I started to have the strange dream. A strange dream indeed because in my dream, there is a tall handsome guy whom I'm very much in love with. Now that's impossible because I love Hanazawa Rui. Nothing could change that fact. However, I still dream about falling in love with this handsome guy whom I can't remember how he looked like.  
  
'Makino, MAKINO.' Someone shouted for me. I turned and there, Rui was walking towards me. 'Hey, you all right?' he asked. I nodded. 'If that's the case, why are you stoning? I called you a couple of times and you didn't seemed to hear me. What are you thinking about?'  
  
'Nothing, I'm just tired,' I answered.  
  
Will Sakurako of class 2/4 please come to the office right now. Will Sakurako of class 2/4 please come to the office right now  
  
'Sakurako's in the basement clearing some old stocks. I doubt she heard that. We better go to the basement and tell her that she's wanted.' I said.  
  
(At the Basement)  
  
'Sakurako, you are wanted at the office,' I said to her.  
  
'Me? Why me?' she asked.  
  
'How will we know. Just go to the office and you'll find out why,' Rui answered coldly.  
  
'Run to the office before the teachers get angry. They hate waiting.' I said.  
  
'Makino, go with me please. I have this ominous feeling,' Sakurako said. I looked at Rui.  
  
'Count me out. I don't want to get involved with any of the teachers. They nag,' Rui remarked.  
  
(The Office)  
  
'Oh Sakurako, there's a phone call for you,' said Mr Sendo.  
  
'Thank you,' said Sakurako, panting, 'hello? WHAT?! Sister, don't cry, tell me what happened. Mum and Dad? What about them? It can't be. I'll be right there.' She hung up.  
  
'What happened?' I asked.  
  
'It's my parents. They are in the hospital. I got to go.'  
  
'Wait, I'll come with you.' I said.  
  
(the Hospital)  
  
I can't believed that Sakurako's parents were involved in a car accident. They are in the Intensive Care Unit, and things aren't going well. 'Sakurako, they will be all right. Trust me,' I said as I pat Sakurako on her back trying to calm her down.  
  
'No, they are not going to be all right. I just knew it,' she cried, 'oh God, please don't let anything happen to them.'  
  
'Nothing bad will happen to them okay? They are nice people and I know God will not take away their lives just like that,' I reassured her. 'Now, why don't we go the washroom and wash your face. I'm sure your parents will not want to see you in such ugly manner.' With that, we went to the washroom. As we were walking to the washroom, a tall guy in black suit walked past us. I think I know that guy. He is. he is the guy. the GUY IN MY DREAM. I immediately turned but he was no where in sight. Suddenly, I feel that something really bad is going to happen. Something bad is going to happen to Sakurako's PARENTS. 'Sakurako, turn back.. I think something is happening to your parents.'  
  
'Oh No.' she said as we sprinted to the ward. Doctors and nurses were in the ward. One of them turned to us, lightly shake his head.  
  
'I've done my best. That's nothing more I could do. Prepare for the worst. I'm sorry,' the Doctor said.  
  
'NOOOOOOO!!!,' Sakurako broke down in tears, 'It Can't Be. You are doctors, I'm sure you could save them. Please save them, I beg you. Please.' Sakurako fainted. In the end, Sakurako's parents died. At the funeral, I saw that guy again. The same guy who appeared in my dreams, and just before the death of Sakurako's parents. I'm sure he is somehow connected to the death of Sakurako's parents. As I walked towards him, Rui came to me and gave me a pat.  
  
'Don't get too upset okay? I know you treat Sakurako's parents like your own, so don't get too upset. Promise me this,' he said. I nodded, fighting back my tears. Remembering the guy, I turned. However, he was no where to be found. He seemed to just disappeared. 


	3. The 3rd meeting

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews!!! Hopefully, I'll be able to finish the story by this month. Because I've got lots of work to do.  
  
Chapter 3 - The Third meeting  
  
Makino POV:  
  
Months have passed since Sakurako's parents died. Nothing much changed except that Sakurako and her sister have come to live with me. Though Sakurako's always smiling, I knew that she haven't got over the fact that her parents died. She still cried in the middle of the night. How I wished that she could be happy again. 'Sakurako, what do you want to eat?' I asked.  
  
'Anything,' she replied.  
  
'Tempura Udon? Is that fine with you?'  
  
'That would be good,' she smiled again. I love to see her smile but not this kind of smile. I remembered that her smile used to be very warm. Now, her smile is as cold as metal. I went to the counter to order, and Rui came over.  
  
'How is she?' he asked.  
  
'Still the same,' I answered sadly.  
  
'It's time to cheer her up. Let's bring her to the amusement park this Sunday. Sounds great?' he suggested. I nodded. Perhaps the outing would cheer her up. Perhaps.  
  
(At the amusement park)  
  
'Let's take the roller coaster ride,' I said happily.  
  
'You go ahead without me,' Sakurako said, smiling bitterly.  
  
'Come on,'' Rui said, 'you should know that we brought you here to cheer you up and so why don't you just enjoy yourself?' I stared at Rui and gave him a don't-you-dare-make-her-cry look. 'Look Sakurako, I didn't mean to be hush.. All I'm trying to say is that you have to move on in life.'  
  
'Yeah, guess I should,' Sakurako replied, 'well then, let's take the roller coaster ride and see who screams the loudest!' Holding both Rui's and my hand, she ran towards the roller coaster.  
  
(after the ride)  
  
'It was fun wasn't it?' Sakurako asked.  
  
'Fun indeed,' I said as I began to throw up.  
  
'Looks like somebody here can't take the ride,' Rui mocked.  
  
'Thanks a lot,' I commented on his statement.  
  
'Don't fight now little children,' Sakurako said with a grin, 'Now Rui, be good to Makino. Makino don't be rude to Rui..' Finally, Sakurako's cheering up.  
  
'That's my Sakurako,' I said and I carried on vomiting.  
  
'Bring her to the washroom Mum,' Rui joined in.  
  
'Okay, but Rui, promise not to run around okay?' she said in a motherly manner. Sakurako brought me to the washroom and I threw up like nobody's business. Upon exiting, we heard someone screaming for help. Both of us ran to the voice. There, a plump man fainted. Sakurako immediately perform CPR on him, while I called for the ambulance.  
  
'911? I need an ambulance here. There's a plump man here who fainted. I'm at Kyoto Amusement park. Where? Erm,' I turned around, and beside the teapot ride, I saw the guy again. The guy in my dream. 'I'm at the teapot ride. Thank you..' I ended my call.  
  
'Makino, get Rui here, I think he might be able to help,' Sakurako said. I nodded and when I turned to take a second look at the guy, he was just standing in front of me.  
  
'Don't bother,' he whispered coldly to me, 'his time has ended.'  
  
'What do you mean?' I asked angrily. He smiled coldly and pointed at the ground then, he turned and left. 'Wait,' I shouted.  
  
'Makino, MAKINO, would you please go and get Rui,' Sakurako said loudly. I ran to Rui and Rui came with me to Sakurako's side. He immediately did all he could to save the man but he still died. The doctor replied that the CPR was performed a minute too late. I don't believe what the doctor said. What I believe is that the guy in my dreams has caused the death of the man and Sakurako's parents. How did he do that, I do not know. But I know that I must find out before he harm more innocent people. 


	4. the secret passage

Author's note: CaPe has other great stories too, please read them!!!  
  
Chapter 4-The Secret Passage.  
  
MAKINO POV:  
  
'Will you love me forever?,' he asked.  
  
I nodded and replied sweetly, 'I will. Forever and ever even if I reincarnated, you will always be in my heart.'  
  
'Good, now then, see you in your next life,' he said and he embraced me tightly in his arms. I cried and I know I never want to part with him.  
  
'Makino, wake up,' Sakurako said. I opened my eyes and was glad that she is by my side now. Somehow, I felt scared. Scared of what. That I do not know. 'Makino what happened? Where are you crying?' she asked as she hugged me tenderly.  
  
'Nothing, it's just the dream I had, it's so vivid, so real that it scares me,' I answered.  
  
'Do you want to tell me about it?' she asked. I knew I can't hold it any longer. I must tell someone before this dream drives me nuts.  
  
(After 1/2 hour)  
  
'Okay, so you think that the guy in your dreams killed my parents and the plump man,' she said. I nodded. 'How could that be? I mean it's just a dream. He can't be real. Can he?'  
  
'I don't know. But I'm very sure that he is the same guy that appeared in my dreams, in the hospital just before your parents died and at the amusement park.. He told me not to bother to help that plump man because he was going to die no matter what. How could he be so sure?' I said.  
  
'Yes he can...' She said. I gave her a puzzled looked. 'Did he have any wings when he appeared in your dreams?' I thought deeply for a moment and I realised that he did have wings. But it wasn't very obvious, because his wings were grey in colour. In my dreams everything was in black and white. That's why I never notice that he had wings.  
  
'I remembered,' I said with my heart pounding quickly, 'he did have wings. So is he an angel?' Sakurako glared in astonishment and then closed her eyes and shake her head. 'Why?' I asked  
  
'The guy in your dreams is most probably real and yes he is an angel. But he is one angel you would best not to see.'  
  
'Why? I don't understand. If he's an angel then why should I not see him?'  
  
'Because Makino, he is an angel of Death. To be able to tell you that the plump man was going to die no matter what, he must know that the man's time has ended. Besides he always appeared just before someone died. He must be the angel of death. Makino stay away from him,' She said in horror. It can't be. I mean why would I fall in love with an Angel of Death in my dream? I need to know.  
  
'Sakurako, I need to know why I keep dreaming about him. I need to know why I'm able to see him. There are many questions I want to ask him. I must try to find him,' I said.  
  
'You sure?' she asked. 'Seeing the Angel of death is not a good sign my dear friend. I don't want you to get hurt. You are the second kin I have next to my sister.'  
  
'I'm sorry Sakurako but there are many questions that needs to be answered. I need to find him and you know what kind of person I am.'  
  
'Very well,' she said nodding her head, ' I think I can help you to meet him. Come with me.' I followed her to the cellar. She gave me a pen and told me to write what I want to say to him. I was puzzled not knowing why she asked me to do that. Nevertheless, I wrote on the piece of paper a message-I want to see you, who ever you are. Sakurako took that piece of paper and together with another message she wrote, she held it and then put her hand through a door of a old cupboard!  
  
'How do you do that?!' I asked, amazed  
  
'Just put my hand through that's all.'  
  
'I mean How,' I said confused.  
  
'Well I was pretty upset after the death of my parents and I tried finding means of communicating with them. Then one day, I came to the cellar by accident and I found this cupboard. I thought it was just a ordinary cupboard but later I found on the book that this cupboard belongs to a great wizard million years ago and it is said that it transports anything to the other world. I have been using this cupboard to communicate with my parents. Now, all we have to do is to wait for a reply,' she said. I didn't know that this old cupboard which my mum always wanted to throw, is actually a communication link between this world and the other world. If mum finds out, I bet she'll be impressed.  
  
Swish  
  
A letter came out through the cupboard. It said 'Makino, thanks for taking care of my precious daughters. Good luck for meeting the Angel of Death.'  
  
'That was fast,' I said. Sakurako nodded. Then another letter came. It said, 'Be Here In 5 minutes. Don't be freaked out.' Oh gosh, I've called out the angel of death. I took deep breaths and my heart beat quickly against my chest. 


	5. Who's the Angel of Death

Chapter 5- Who's the Angel Of Death  
  
  
  
Makino POV:  
  
'Don't panic, Makino, I'm here with you,' Sakurako said as she gave me a pat. She is here with me and so there's nothing to be scared of right?  
  
'I don't know. But I feel scared,' I told Sakurako truthfully.  
  
'Scared of who,' a voice said. I turned. 'If you are scared, it's none of my business because you're the one who wanted to see me.'  
  
'Who are you,' I asked, not scared at all.  
  
'I'm the Angel of Death,' he replied.  
  
'Angel of dead?,' I asked, ' I thought that you should be.'  
  
'Wearing cloak and carrying a sickle?,' he asked. Right in front of me is the most maybe not most (Rui's better looking) but surely handsome guy on Earth. I swear any one would faint at the sight of him. He is not only good looking, but talk about his body. Oh mine. His muscles, his height and his face. His muscles, all hard and solid, no fats at all. His height, I bet he is as tall as Rui, might be even taller. His eyes, filled with passion. Looking into his eyes makes everything melt, even my heart. 'Why do you want to see me for. Normal human beings would not even want to be close to me.'  
  
'Well, I've got some questions to ask you,' I said. 'Why do you keep appearing in my dreams? What were you doing at the hospital? Did you cause the death of Sakurako's parents?'  
  
'Now, you are pretty rude. You don't even know my name and here, you are asking me all sorts of questions.'  
  
'I'm sorry,' I said, a bit ashamed of my actions. 'So what's your name.'  
  
'That's better. I'm Doumiyouji Tsukasa. As for why I keep appearing in your dreams, I can't answer you. The time Is not ripe yet. I'm the Angel Of Death so of course I took Sakurako's parents' lives away. I did not cause the death of her parents. It's just that their time was over. It's my job to lead them to another world. Well since they were at the hospital, naturally I'll be there. Is there anything else you want to know Makino?'  
  
'How do you know my name?' I asked, shocked.  
  
'I know everyone's name. If there's nothing else, I'm going off. I guess we won't meet for a while. Till we meet again, my Makino.' With that, he vanished. Disappeared into thin air. What did he mean by the time's not ripe and why did he say we'll meet again. Please do not tell me that I'm going to die.  
  
'Makino, Makino,' said Sakurako, 'Is he here yet?'  
  
'He just left,' I answered, 'Wait a minute, you mean you didn't see him?'  
  
'I suppose so. I read in a book that the Angel of Death can choose whom he wants to be able to see him. I guess he didn't choose me. Thank god.' After the meeting, I knew that I should not have met him. Why do I have to meet him again??? Can someone help me please? Or answer the questions I have in my mind. Why do I keep dreaming of him. What is his relationship with me? Why will we be meeting again? 


	6. The road to the past

Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading my fan fic. CaPe has other fan fics too.. Read them!!!  
  
Chapter 6 : The road to the past.  
  
'Makino, you want to join us for lunch?' asked Sakurako.  
  
'Okay,' I replied. It's has been days (10 to be exact) since I last met the Angel of Death. I thought all me questions would be answered if I saw him. But No. Now I have more questions in my mind.  
  
'Makino, something's bothering you?' Sakurako asked out of concern. I shake my head.  
  
'Nothing. Just worried about the up coming exams.' I said. I thought I could fool Sakurako, but nevertheless, she saw through me.  
  
'You are thinking about the Angel of Death aren't you?' she remarked. I smiled and lightly nod my head. 'You want to see him again?'  
  
'I don't know. Maybe I should see him. Maybe I should not. He's not giving me any answers any way.' I said as we reached the canteen.  
  
'Makino, Sakurako, over here.' Rui said as he waved to us. Sakurako and I quickly made our way to Rui. 'Hey gals, I've 3 tickets to the Kyoto Circus. You want to come?' Not the circus. Anywhere but the circus. It makes me feel like a little girl going to the circus.  
  
'Great. Makino and I would love to go there. Right?' Sakurako said. I stared at her. She knew that I hate going to the circus.  
  
'I'm not sure if I'm free that day,' I answered.  
  
'Makino, I just take it as you are coming,' Rui said and he walked out of the canteen.  
  
'Sakurako,' I screamed 'are you nuts? You know I hate going to the circus.'  
  
'Relax,' she replied , 'can't you see. Rui's trying to cheer you up. I guess he knows that something's bothering you. That's why he came up with this outing. Let me tell you. The admission tickets to the Kyoto Circus ain't cheap. It cost about 50 000 yen. (really expensive man). So you better turn up. Or the tickets would go to waste.' 50 000 yen, why don't Rui just give me the money. I'll be very happy.  
  
'Fine, I'll go.'  
  
  
  
Ladies and gentlemen, please proceed to Tent 1 for your Circus show. Proceed to tent 2 to have your fortune told. Proceed to tent 3 for some really exciting games......  
  
'Where shall we go?' Rui asked.  
  
'Let's watch the Circus show. I want to see elephants and monkeys,' Sakurako said excitedly.  
  
'Let's go tent 1 then.' I said. After buying pop corns and cokes, we went to tent 1 to watch a show. How exciting. Never mind. I'll just take it as I came here to take good care of my crush and my best friend. 'Sakurako, I need to go to the washroom,' I said in the middle of the show.  
  
'Can you go on your own? The monkeys are coming out soon.' What good friend I have. Fine, I shall just go on my own.  
  
'Makino, where are you going?' Rui asked.  
  
'I'm going to the washroom,' I replied.  
  
'You need me to go with you?'  
  
'No, I can manage it on my own'  
  
'you sure?'  
  
'Yes, I'll be back before you know it.' I went to the washroom, put on some make up. There, I look pretty.  
  
'Sure, you look pretty.' I turned. To my horror, the Angel of Death was standing beside me.  
  
'What are you doing here?' I asked, shocked 'Claiming people's life?' He look disgusted.  
  
'No. I came to look for you,' he said then he grin. 'Don't you miss me?' With a flash, he embraced me. I stood rooted to the ground. Not knowing what to do. 'Want a kiss?' He face came close to me. I screamed. Then, I did what all normal girls would do. I gave him a slap. Using all my strength, I pushed his head into the toilet bowl. Then I ran out of the washroom.  
  
'Why are you looking so frantic?' an old woman said. 'Here, come to my tent and take a rest.' She grabbed my hand and lead me to her tent.  
  
'I don't it's necessary. I need to get back to my friends. Thanks anyway.' I said, trying to free myself from her grip. Never judge a book by its cover. She may looked old but she have the strength of a young man. No matter how hard I tried, I just can't free myself from her. She brought me to tent 2 and told me to sit infront of a crystal ball.  
  
'Care to have your fortune told?' she asked.  
  
'No thank you. I really need to get going.' I said as I turned to the exit.  
  
'I see that you have dreams which you don't understand. You are seeking for answers to questions in which you know not who to ask. It's Fate that brought you here today. So why not let me help you.' She said. I turned and looked at her. 'I can bring you to the past. Then all your questions would be answered.'  
  
'What are your motives?' I asked.  
  
'None my child. It's all Fate. Trust me.' 


	7. The past

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating for so long. Cut the crap and let's enter chapter 7  
  
Chapter 7: The past  
  
Makino POV:  
  
'Stare into the crystal ball my dear and I'll bring you back to the past.' The old woman said. Well no harm trying I thought. I stared into the crystal ball and concentrate. Soon, I feel asleep.  
  
When I woke up, I was no longer in a tent in fact I have gone back into the past! I walked around and tried to ask for directions to Doumyoji's house. It seems that the people can't seem to hear or see me. I'm totally invisible to them. I walked aimlessly, not knowing where to go or what to do.  
  
'Makino Tsukushi,' a voice called. I turned and saw Doumyoji Tsukasa. I walked towards him but there was another girl who ran towards him. I looked at the girl and to my horror, that girl was ME! The girl hugged Doumyoji deeply. 'Hey, not so hard. I can't breathe.' The girl let go she smiled.  
  
'Welcome home Tsukasa,' she said sweetly.  
  
'I'm home,' Doumyoji replied. Then they hugged again. How's is Doumyoji related to me? I wonder. I guess the best thing to do is to follow them. Both the girl (me) and Doumyoji went home. I have no idea who am I suppose to follow. But I think I should be following Doumyoji if I want to find out what is his relationship with me.  
  
'I'm home,' Doumyoji said.  
  
'It's Tsukasa,' one of cousin ( I guess ) shouted. Then, more family members came out.  
  
'Look he is tall,' one said.  
  
'Oh, my handsome boy finally came home,' another one said.  
  
'Mama, Papa, I missed you,' Doumyoji said as he ran to middle age folks.  
  
'It's good to have you back,' his mother said with tears.  
  
'Go get bathe and we'll have lunch,' his father said. He nod and left for his room. I followed him into his room and sat down at a corner. He took his clothes and went out of the room. I waited for quite some time when the door finally open. A guy age probably 2 years younger than Doumyoji came in. He sat down and after awhile, Doumyoji came in.  
  
'What are you doing in my room Kaede?' Doumyoji asked.  
  
'Just came in to chat with my cousin,' Kaede replied, ' well when are you planning to marry Makino Tsukushi?' Doumyoji's face went red immediately.  
  
'That's none of your business.' He replied  
  
'Well I'm just being nice so Tsukasa just tell me when are you going to marry her?'  
  
'How many times must I tell you that Tsukushi and I are just friends.'  
  
'Really?'  
  
'Of course.'  
  
'Okay. Your mother said that I should get married soon. I haven't choose my bride yet. Since you don't like Makino Tsukushi, I'll ask for her hand.'  
  
'Don't you dare. She is.'  
  
'She is yours?'  
  
'I didn't say that.'  
  
'Then why can't Tsukushi and I get married?' Kaede teased.  
  
'She deserves some one better.'  
  
'Like who?'  
  
'Like.'  
  
'Like you,' Kaede teased again. This time, Doumyoji was blushing like there's no tomorrow. 'You are blushing. Just confess if you like Tsukushi.'  
  
'So what if I like Tsukushi. She may not like me.'  
  
'Are you a baka or what? You left the town 3 years ago and till now Tsukushi is still single. Other girls of her age would have children by now. Can't you see she's waiting for you? Take action bro. If not you may really lose her forever.'  
  
'But I don't know how to propose to her.'  
  
'Just go to her house, kneel infront of her parents and ask for her hand.'  
  
'But what if she don't want?'  
  
'Come on, don't be such a cold blanket. If Tsukushi don't agree, I'll let you chop off my head.'  
  
'Okay Kaede, I'll trust you.' Doumyoji put down his towel and together with Kaede, they left for the dining room. Is that Doumyoji's relationship with me? Am I his girl friend or wife? I don't know. All I know is that I'll just have to wait and see what happens when he propose to Makino Tsukushi (me). 


	8. The Past II

Author's Note: Sorry for taking such a long time to upload this chapter. Gomen, had to study. Hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to review it. ^_^  
  
NOTE: I'm writing in Makino Tsukushi's POV. If you see Tsukushi's name being use, it means it's the other Tsukushi talking. Sounds Confusing? Chapter 8 - The Past II  
  
Recap:  
  
I'm now in the past, searching for answers. I need to know how is Doumyoji related to me. That's probably why I had strange dreams (refer to chapter 1). Hopefully, this trip will be a fruitful one.  
  
'Tsukasa, what brings you here?' Tsukushi asked. I have been following Tsukasa for one day and finally, he brings me to Tsukushi's place.  
  
'Why can't I be here?' Tsukasa asked.  
  
'He's here to ask for your hand,' Kaede teased. Tsukasa and Tsukushi immediately turned red. Am I really that shy?  
  
'Kaede!' Tsukasa hissed, 'stop your nonsense.' Kaede gave Tsukasa an innocent look.  
  
'I was just trying to help,' Kaede said, ' Tsukushi, he is so slow, why don't you marry me instead.' Tsukushi blushed even harder while Tsukasa gave Kaede a blow on the head. 'Ouch. Tsukushi, don't ever marry Tsukasa, he is such a violent man!'  
  
'Just shut up,' Tsukasa snapped. Tsukushi laughed. I guess I'm supposed to be Tsukasa's girl friend.  
  
'Tsukasa, I need to buy something from the shop, I'll leave you guys alone,' Kaede said as he grinned mischievously.  
  
'Tsukushi'  
  
'Tsukasa'  
  
'You say first Tsukushi'  
  
'No, you go ahead'  
  
'No, you say it first'  
  
'Okay, Tsukasa, I'm so glad you came. I. I. I missed you.' Tsukushi said, blushing. Looking at this, I'm positive that I love Tsukasa in my past life. 'Tsukushi, I missed you too. I'm. I'm. I'm not very good with words. I just want to let you know that when I was in the wild, I've never stop thinking of you. I realised how much I need you. So. so. will. you . marry. me???' Tsukushi smiled as tears slowly, but surely, trickle down her chicks.  
  
'I'm so happy to hear you say this. I love you Tsukasa, I really do. I wish to be with you. I wish to give you my heart, my soul and my body, but, I can give you nothing more than my heart and my soul,' Tsukushi said sadly. What is happening? I thought I was Tsukasa's girlfriend and now? It's confusing me.  
  
'What do you mean Tsukushi? I don't understand'  
  
'You are too late Tsukasa. If only you return a few days earlier, I would gladly accept you,' said Tsukushi as she slowly turned away.  
  
'Tsukushi what happened?'  
  
'You should know that girls at my age would already be a mother by now,' said Tsukushi, 'I wanted to wait for you but both my parents said I was getting old to be married. They were worried that if you do not return., what will happen to me. I'm already 17 this year and father would not let me wait for you any longer. A few days ago, a rich merchant by the name of Akagi Hanamichi came and asked for my hand for his son, Akagi Sendoh. Father agreed and I'll be marrying him in a few days time.' Married at 17? OMG, If my parents were to ask me to get married at such young age, I swear I'll kill them.  
  
'It can't be. I'll talk to your parents,' Tsukasa said with a sad look in his eyes that I have never seen before. It must have hurt him greatly to see his love getting married to another guy.  
  
'It's no use, I tried as hard as I could to stop this wedding but father threatens to disown me if I insist on waiting. I'm sorry Tsukasa, I'm not worthy of your love,' Tsukushi cried.  
  
'Tsukushi,' Tsukasa said as he pulled Tsukushi into his arms, 'don't say that. Nobody is more worthy of my love than you. I love you Tsukushi, deep from the bottom of my heart. I swear. I would do anything to stop this wedding. I will never let you get married to another man. This I promise you.'  
  
'Tsukasa,' said Tsukushi as she cry even harder now, ' Don't be mad. There is nothing you can do. If you were to try to stop this wedding, Father will kill you. I know he will and I don't want you to get hurt. Forget me, my love.' Tsukushi pushed Tsukasa away. Then she ran to her room. Oh god, why must this happen? They are in love so why can't they be together? Just by watching them, I could feel all their emotions. Their love for each other is so great. I can imagine how Tsukasa is feeling right now. I wish I could do something for him.  
  
'Tsukasa, how is it?' Kaede asked.  
  
'It's NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!' Tsukasa shouted. Kaede was shocked, I guess Tsukasa hardly or maybe even never shouted at anyone.  
  
'Hey Buddy, I'm sorry. Guess I shouldn't be a busybody.'  
  
'Kaede, I'm sorry. I was just in bad mood. Do you think you have the time to go to the tavern with me?'  
  
'Sure.' I followed them to the tavern, hoping that Kaede would be able to cheer Tsukasa up.  
  
'I'm useless Kaede,' Tsukasa said as he drank his 10th cup of wine.  
  
'Don't say that Tsukasa. You are the only one here that ever left town. Brave man!'  
  
'That's called brave?' said Tsukasa, obviously drunk, ' I can't even protect my only love. I can't even give her happiness. Aren't I useless? Tsukushi, I've let you down. I should have come home earlier to marry you.'  
  
'Tsukasa, come on, I'm sure you will meet better girls than Tsukushi.'  
  
'No one is better than Tsukushi, I tell you. Kaede, my love is only for Tsukushi and no one else you hear me?'  
  
'Alright buddy. Anything you say. Too bad Tsukushi is getting married. I thought she was waiting for you.'  
  
'She did,' said Tsukasa quietly as he let his tears trickle freely down his face. Poor Tsukasa, I'm sorry that things turn out this way. If only I could change history. 'Tsukushi did wait for me, but I let her wait too long. If only I was a few days earlier, this wouldn't have happened. Tsukushi would be mine. She. would. be. mine' I looked at the sleeping Tsukasa tenderly. If I could do anything to help, I would surely do it. 


	9. The past III

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! Have fun reading  
  
Chapter 9: The past part III  
  
I have been following Tsukasa for the past few weeks. Though he often smile at his family members, I know that deep inside he feels bad. He went to Tsukushi's house a few times, begging her father to let them get married, however, he was turn down. Why do fate always make fun of man? They are truly in love yet they are being separated. It's an irony.  
  
'Tsukasa,' Kaede called out, ' I've a bad news for you. Tsukushi will be married this coming Monday.' Tsukasa just smiled, with a bitter look in his eyes. Please do not tell me you are giving up, I silently cried. I walked out of Tsukasa's room, unable to contain my emotions anymore. I cried and cried like I've never done before. I could feel how he is feeling. He is putting up a brave front, he heart is being torn apart with every second past.  
  
**************************  
  
'Tsukasa, aren't you going to do anything?' Kaede asked as the two of them make their way to the hall. Tsukasa shake his head slowly.  
  
'There's nothing I can do,' he answered coldly, before turning away. He looked distantly at the Sakura tree planted in the backyard. His thoughts ran deep. I could sense that he was going to do something. He was not going to let Tsukushi marry someone else.  
  
****************************  
  
'I'm going out for awhile Kaede,' Tsukasa said calmly. I went after Tsukasa and sure enough, he was going to find Tsukushi.  
  
'Tsukasa, why are you looking for me? It's not appropriate for me to see you,' said Tsukushi.  
  
'Are you really going to marry that Sendoh guy?' he asked. Hesitantly, she nodded. 'Tsukushi, you know that you won't be happy with him so why are you doing this? Why are you ruining your life like that?'  
  
'it can't be helped. There's nothing I can do,' Tsukushi said bitterly.  
  
'Yes, there's a way out and you know it.'  
  
'No. I won't allow it!'  
  
'Tsukushi! That's our only way to be together.'  
  
'There's got to be another way,' Tsukushi said as she finally let her tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
'Tsukushi!' Tsukasa said as he pulled her into his arms. 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you cry. I'll try to think of another way, so dry your tears,' he said tenderly, looking deep into her eyes. For that brief moment, they only had each other in their mind. Nothing seems to be important anymore as Tsukushi let Tsukasa's lips touch hers. 'Tsukushi, even if the world stops turning, my love for you will never change. Even if you choose to be with Akira Sendoh, my love for you will never change. Never.' Tsukushi smiled. Though tears still continued to flow down her cheeks, I knew that this is the happiest time of her life.  
  
'Tsukasa,' Tsukushi replied softly, ' I may not be with you physically, but my heart will always be with you. No matter what happens, my heart will always be true to you' They embraced for one last time before Tsukushi went home. They did not met each other again till Tsukushi's wedding day.  
  
*********************  
  
'Tsukasa, are you sure you want to go to Tsukushi's wedding?' Kaede asked, worried.  
  
'Of course,' answered Tsukasa without any emotions, 'don't you worry about me, pal. I'm okay.'  
  
'You sure?'  
  
'Yeah. Why don't you go to Tsukushi's wedding first. I'll join you shortly.'  
  
'Okay, take care.'  
  
'You too Kaede. Don't be too playful, and get a wife soon.'  
  
'Tsukasa, since when did you started to act like a old man?' Kaede remarked. Tsukasa shugged. After waving good bye to Kaede, Tsukasa walked around his house, looking at each and every corner. He smiled bitterly, and made his way to Tsukushi's wedding.  
  
***************** I followed Tsukasa to Tsukushi's wedding and then started crying again. I knew I was being very childish but I just couldn't take the fact that the lovers would be separated forever.  
  
'Here's comes the bride!' everyone except exclaimed. Tsukasa closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he opened his eyes and ran-towards Tsukushi!  
  
Everything happened so fast. Tsukasa grabbed Tsukushi and left the wedding. Everyone was stunned and shocked. The two of them had eloped!  
  
******************  
  
'My child, have you found your answers yet?' I opened my eyes. I was back in the present!  
  
'What happened? Aren't I supposed to be in the past? Why am I here?' I shot my questions at the old woman.  
  
She smiled before replying, 'the time isn't ripe yet.' Not again! The last time I asked Tsukasa why did I keep dreaming of him, he told me the same answer. 'you have to learn to be patient. Let nature takes it course. You will know all you want to know soon. Very soon.' I looked at her and knew that she would never take me back to the past again. I walked out of the tent with a new question in my mind-What happened after Tsukasa and Tsukushi eloped?  
  
'Tsukushi, where were you?' asked Sakurako, ' We went around trying to find you!'  
  
'I'm sorry Sakurako. I was just having my fortune told,' I answered, not wanting to tell her what had really happened in front of Rui.  
  
'You should have told us,' Rui said furiously, ' we were so worried!' Then he did something that I always wanted him to do. He put his arms around me and muttered softly, ' Please don't play this trick on me anymore. I don't think I can take it. I can't afford to lose you.' He let go of me, smiled then give me a pat on my back. I did nothing. I was shocked and surprised. Am I dreaming? I always hoped that Rui would one day tell me that he needs me by his side.  
  
Sakurako whispered to my ears, 'looks like you've got your wish.' I blushed and smiled.  
  
'Let's go and grab a bite,' Rui turned and said to us, 'the last one to the MacDonnies pays for the rest!' He ran off. I looked at Sakurako smiled then ran off. Sakurako shouted at me as she tries to catch up.  
  
******************  
  
After eating, Rui send us back home. 'Good bye gals,' Rui said, 'have a good night'  
  
'Thanks Rui, have a good night too,' I replied. Sakurako muttered thanks and went into the house before me. Then Rui surprised me again. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me gently. I looked at him, with big eyes.  
  
'Tsukushi, I know a lot has happened lately, I just want to let you know that I'll always be with you,' he said looking away. Is he telling me that he wants me to be his girlfriend?  
  
'Come straight to the point Rui,' I ventured. I want him to tell me directly that he wants me to be his girlfriend.  
  
He looked down at the floor, took a deep breath and said, ' I'm not going to repeat this so please listen hard. Tsukushi, will you be my. .. . girlfriend?' Finally, the moment I've been waiting for. I nodded my head and ran into the house. 'See you tomorrow in school then!,' Rui shouted to me.  
  
********************  
  
'So that's your new boyfriend huh?' I turned and saw Tsukasa sitting on the sofa.  
  
'Well, yes.' I answered, can't stand the present him, ' is none of your business anyway.' He gave me a bitter look, the one I saw in the past. My heart ache again. Perhaps I should be nicer to him. 'What brings you here?'  
  
'I thought you have questions to ask me,' he replied. I almost forgot, I wanted to know what happen after he and Tsukushi eloped.  
  
'Yes. I want to know what happened after you and your lover eloped.' He looked shocked. I don't think he knows that I've been to the past.  
  
He took a brief moment to recover then he said, ' you want to know?'  
  
'Yes, of course.'  
  
'Alright, I'll show you what happened. Come here beside me.' I sat beside Tsukasa, my heart pounding rapidly not knowing what will happen next. He put his palm on my head and gently asked me to close my eyes. Soon, I fell asleep.  
  
To be continued. 


	10. Back again

Author's Note: Good day to all you people! Finally finish writing chapter 10! Yeah! Sorry to keep you people waiting. I'm a slow poke. . . actually too many things to do. well enjoy this chapter people! Remember, Tsukushi refer to Makino in the past!  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
Makino's POV:  
  
A warm and strong arm wrapped around me as I stirred in bed. 'Tsukushi,' a gentle voice called out to me. 'Wake up Tsukushi,' he whispered into my ears. I opened my eyes lazily and looked up at the guy who slept beside me. Goodness me! My eyes widened with shock. The guy who has been hugging me and sleeping beside me is none other than Tsukasa! 'Tsukushi, go wash up. We have to go.' I stared at him with my jaws dropped. What the hell was going on?! 'Tsukushi, what are you waiting for? We are on the run and we have to leave now!' Tsukasa said as he saw that I'm not moving at all. I nodded and started washing up. Great, I'm now back in the past in Tsukushi's body. What fun I'm going to have.  
  
'Damn you Tsukasa. I said I wanted to know what happened between you and Tsukushi not experience how Tsukushi felt,' I cursed him under my breath.  
  
'What did you say Tsukushi?' Tsukasa asked.  
  
'Nothing important. Let's go now,' I answered. Since I'm already in Tsukushi's body, I might as well just enjoy experiencing how eloping is like. Tsukasa took my hand as we left the inn.  
  
*******************  
  
'Where are we going?' I asked, tired of this 'endless' walking. We have probably walked for more than half the day.  
  
'We are going to my friend's place in the town about 10 miles away,' he replied. After that, he said nothing as we continued to venture through the forest. Sometimes, I just feel that I'm lucky to be living in present Japan with all the transport system well developed. When I get back to the present day, I swear I'll be nicer to all the bus and tram drivers.  
  
'Can we stop for a while? I'm tired of all these walking. Besides, I'm hungry,' I said to the Tsukasa who is walking in front of me. He turned and looked at me. For a brief moment, I thought he was just going to ignore me and carry on walking.  
  
'We can't stop here, unless you don't mind spending the night in the forest with all the creepy and scary creatures living in here. We got to get out of the forest by evening I hope.' So he is really going to ignore me and carry on walking. Why did Tsukushi choose to elope with this kind of unfeeling guy? 'Here, take this. Eat as you walk,' he said passing me some buns. Well, at least it's better than nothing.  
  
*****************  
  
I'm really exhausted from all the walking. I should have seriously done so work out when Sakurako asked me to go to the gym with her. 'Tsukasa, I really can't take it any more. My legs are going to break any moment now,' I called out to him. Finally, he stopped.  
  
'Tsukushi, have some water,' he said as he pass me the water bottle. I gobbled a few mouth-full of water. Water taste so great when you needed it. Tsukasa laughed.  
  
'What's so funny?' I asked him, pissed off with him.  
  
'You drink like an elephant,' he chortled. Me? An elephant? That's it. Nobody calls me an elephant and gets away with it.  
  
'How dare you call me an elephant!' I hissed, clenching my fist and gave him a box on his chest.  
  
'How dare you hit me!' he said playfully. Then he started tickling me.  
  
'Stop!' I begged, bursting out in laughter at the same time. But he did not. I had to dodge his hands. I started jumping and skipping away from him without realising that there was a big fat root just beside me.  
  
'Tsukushi, look out!' he shouted. Too late, I had tripped over the root. Fortunately or unfortunately, Tsukasa, managed to catch me and pull me into his arms before I fall to the ground. 'Are you alright?' he asked gently, with his eyes fixed upon my eyes. I could see that he was worried about me. It was all in his eyes. The love, the worry, the anger for not able to give me a safe and warm home. It was all in his eyes.  
  
'I'm fine,' I said, my heart melted looking into his eyes. Now I know why Tsukushi loved him so dearly. If it was me, I'll do the same too. Tears found its way down my cheeks.  
  
'Tsukushi, why are you crying? Are you hurt?' he asked anxiously and worriedly. He carried me to a rock where I sat. He examined my body closely, making sure that I wasn't hurt. 'Tsukushi, I don't understand why you are crying. There are no visible wounds. Are you shocked or anything like that?' I shook my head. I wasn't crying because I was hurt. I was crying because. . . because I felt that I was so lucky to have someone to care so deeply for me.  
  
'Tsukasa, thank you,' I sniffed.  
  
'Why thank me?'  
  
'Because you are so nice to me.'  
  
'Silly girl,' he smiled as his gave me a pat on my head. 'You are my wife. Who else can I care for if I don't care for you?' Upon hearing this, I can't help but putting my head on his chest, and listen to his heart racing. Then, he put his arms around me. For that few minutes, all I ever wanted to do is to stay with him and love him forever. 'Tsukushi, let's go now,' he muttered. Then he carried me all the way out of the forest. Just let me stay here with him, I prayed silently.  
  
****************  
  
'Tsukasa, it has been quite a while since we last get together,' Tsukasa's friend, Mimasaka said, giving Tsukasa a buddy hug. 'This is. . .?' he asked, looking at me.  
  
'My wife, Tsukushi. Tsukushi, this is Mimasaka, my buddy,' Tsukasa introduced. I smiled then bow. He bow too.  
  
'Tsukasa, how nice of you to not invite me to your wedding dinner? I thought we were buddies,' Mimasaka joked. Both Tsukasa and I blushed. I looked down at the ground. How am I suppose to tell him that we didn't get married and we eloped? 'So what can I do for you, buddy?'  
  
'Mimasaka, I have got a favour to ask you. . . Can Tsukushi and I stay here for a while?' Mimasaka eye brows rose. 'well, Tsukushi and I have elope and we have currently no where to stay.'  
  
'You eloped?! That's so unlike you Tsukasa!' Mimasaka exclaimed, ' well since my buddy did such heroic act, I'll support you. Stay here till you want to leave.' Tsukasa smiled and the duo gave each other a box on the chest. Finally, we have a place to stay. We don't have to be on the run any more. Just like in fairy tales, Tsukasa and I will live happily ever after. . . Right?  
  
***********************  
  
To be continued.. 


	11. Choices to be made

Author's Note: Yo! I'm so sorry that I took such a long time to write this short chapter. . . my brain's not working properly. Now, here's chapter 11. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Makino's POV:  
  
I'm still in the past with Tsukasa. We have been together here with Mimasaka for about a month. Even though I like the life here, I can't help missing home and. . . Rui.  
  
'Tsukushi, what are you thinking of?' Tsukasa asked as he walked towards me.  
  
'Nothing,' I answered, watering the pot of rose in front of me. I can't let him know that I thinking of home and Rui.  
  
'Are you thinking of your home?' Tsukasa asked, putting his arms around me.  
  
'Just a bit,' I replied, on the verge of tears.  
  
'I'm sorry. If I know that eloping would make you unhappy, I would never have made you elope with me, Tsukasa gently whispered into my ears as he embraced me tightly. I put my head on his chest, listening to the comforting sound of his heartbeat.  
  
'I'm happy being with you,' I told him. I feel really blissful being with him, but at the same time I miss Rui too.  
  
'I'm happy to have you as my wife too,' Tsukasa said, looking deeply into my eyes. Still in his arms, I tried to look away. With his hand, he gently lifted my head up, 'I'm so lucky to have a beautiful wife like you,' he said softly, as his face came closer to mine. Our lips touched, then I felt his tongue in my mouth and his warm breath on my face. For that brief moment, nothing else seemed to matter, even Rui.  
  
'I hate to disturb you, but shouldn't you be doing this in your room?' Mimasaka asked cheekily. Immediately, Tsukasa and I pulled apart and blushed like there's no tomorrow.  
  
'Mimasaka, what are you doing here?' Tsukasa asked, trying hard to stop blushing,  
  
'Why can't I be here? This is my house, besides, I need to talk to you pal,' Mimasaka replied. 'Privately'  
  
'I need to go out to get some stuff,' I said after the hinting by Mimasaka, ' you guys have fun chatting.'  
  
*************  
  
(in the market place)  
  
I wonder what Mimasaka and Tsukasa are chatting about. I just hope it has nothing to do with me. 'Makino,' a voice called out. I turned and I was in shock!  
  
'Rui?!' I asked, he nodded.  
  
'It's good to see you again. I was so worried about you,' he said as he hugged me.  
  
'But why are you here? I mean how did you get here?' I asked, trying to figure out how Rui came to the past.  
  
'It's a long story. I'll tell you later. Now we gave to get back to the present,' Rui replied, holding my hands.  
  
'But I can't. Tsukasa would be upset if I disappear suddenly.'  
  
'You can't even protect yourself, SO STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!' Rui yelled.  
  
'I. . .' I cried. I really did not know what to say. This is the first time Rui has yelled at me.  
  
'Do you know that you are in the hospital now in the present? You are in a coma and the longer you stay in the past, the lesser the chance for you to wake up,' Rui said agitatedly. 'Please Tsukushi, I really can't afford to lose you.' Then he rested his head on my shoulder. I blushed, knowing that it was not easy for Rui to say such a thing to me.  
  
'Rui, just give me an hour to settle things with Tsukasa. Then we'll leave together,' I told Rui, squeezing his assuringly.  
  
'All right, I'll wait for you at the teahouse. If you do not come by then, I will go and look for you.'  
  
**************  
  
Author's note: Will Tsukushi really leave Tsukasa or will she stay. Find out in the next chapter!! 


	12. When 2 guys meet

Author's Note: Yo! It's me again. Thank you for all your reviews, it really helped me a lot in writing the story. To all those who are waiting for me to update 'Whitecross' & 'Cinderella of the Future' I'm so sorry. I'll try my best to update them as soon as possible. My brain juice is running out. . . so I'm trying hard to finish all the fics before my 'doctor' announces that I'm brain dead. Sorry for all the crap. Anyway, here's chapter 12 and I hope you will enjoy it! Sorry again for this is also a short chapter!  
  
PS: Pardon all my grammar mistakes, this is not edited by my beta reader! By the way, except chapter 11 and 10, the rest is not edited by my beta reader, Bel-chan! My English is poor. : (  
  
Chapter 12-When 2 guys meet  
  
Makino's POV:  
  
'Tsukushi, I'm glad to see you here. Mimasaka told me that he received news that the townsfolk are coming soon. We have to leave now,' Tsukasa said when I returned.  
  
'Tsukasa, I need to talk to you,' I said calmly, knowing that leaving him would hurt him.  
  
'We can talk later. We need to go before the townsfolk catch us,' Tsukasa answered, carrying our luggage out of the house.  
  
'I can't wait any longer. I really need to talk to you,' I told him. Tsukasa stopped.  
  
'All right. Speak up now,' Tsukushi said worryingly, 'Then we leave here immediately.' I nodded. Looking at Tsukasa, I knew that I did not want to leave him. 'Tsukushi, speak up!'  
  
'Nothing. I think I'll tell you later,' I replied, trying not to sound sad. I knew that I have to leave him, but I just can't tell him directly. How can I be so heartless to tell him directly that I was going to leave him for good. I can't. I just can't do it. 'Go men, Rui,' I muttered.  
  
'Well, let's get going then,' Tsukasa said, taking my hand. We were about to leave when Rui came.  
  
'Tsukushi, you are too kind hearted. I knew that you couldn't bear to hurt him, so let me help you settle things with him,' Rui said.  
  
'You must be Rui,' Tsukasa said, expressionless, 'Mimasaka has told me about you. He said you would take Tsukushi away from me.'  
  
'Mimasaka? You mean the guy I saw in the marketplace in the morning? I told him that I was searching for Tsukushi. And you are right, Tsukushi is going to leave with me.'  
  
Tsukasa smiled coldly, 'You think I will let you have her? She is my wife and NOBODY IS GOING TO TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!' This is the first time I saw Tsukasa losing his temper. It scares me.  
  
'Dream on, Tsukasa. She is NOT your wife. You and her didn't go through the wedding ceremony and consummate.' I blushed. Rui was right. Although we have been living together for a month, we didn't do anything.  
  
'Even though we are not married physically, we are married emotionally,' Tsukasa said.  
  
'Looks like you are not giving up,' Rui retorted, clenching his fist. 'All right, then we will settle this the traditional way. We'll fight one to one. Winner gets to leave with Tsukushi.' What am I? A toy which two boys are fighting for?  
  
'Good. I like fighting better than talking,' Tsukasa replied, rolling up his sleeves.  
  
'Hey, I hate to disturb you guys again, but can't all this fighting wait till you leave this town?' Mimasaka interrupted. 'I mean the townsfolk are really near, they probably reach here like another 15 minutes.' This is one of those time I find Mimasaka interrupting skills useful.  
  
'No,' Tsukasa said, ' We can't leave till Rui has given up on Tsukushi.'  
  
'I agree too,' Rui said, 'We can't leave till we find the winner.' What is wrong with men? We are having a crisis here and they want to fight for a girl's love. Guess I have to do something. I stepped forward then gave them each a tight slap.  
  
'Are you nuts? We have a bunch of crazy townsfolk behind us, swearing to kill us and here all you want is to fight?' I scolded them. 'We have to leave here first. The fight can wait. Rui, come with us. At first, both Rui and Tsukasa were shocked. They never thought that I would slap them.  
  
'Fine, we'll leave first then settle our scores,' Rui said, then he looked away.  
  
'I don't want to put Tsukushi's life in danger,' Tsukasa said , making his way to the carriage. Great, now no one cares about me. Wrong, someone still cares.  
  
'Good job Tsukushi,' Mimasaka smiled and gave me a thumb-up.  
  
'Thanks,' I replied.  
  
'You're welcome. Good luck Tsukushi. I'll miss you,' Mimasaka said then he gave me a bear hug.  
  
'I'll miss a good friend like you too,' I answered.  
  
*****************  
  
Author's Note: Will Tsukushi finally leave with Rui or will she leave with Tsukasa? Stay tuned! 


	13. Fate

Author's Note:  
  
A very good morning/afternoon/ evening/ night, to all of you. First of all, thank you for your constant support for this fic. Next, thank you for all your reviews, it really makes me feel like finishing the fic soon.  
  
Before I start today's chapter, we will have a Q&A session.  
  
Qns: Isn't Tsukushi is the past Tsukushi's body?  
  
Ans: Yes. The present Tsukushi is in the past Tsukushi's body  
  
Qns: If that's the case, why can't she just leave with Rui?  
  
Ans: Theoretically, yes. The old Tsukushi will just fill the 'new' Tsukushi's place. However she will not have any memory of what is going on for the past one month. Hence, it seems as though, Tsukushi is leaving Tsukasa. Of course to Tsukushi, it's really leaving Tsukasa.  
  
Author: That's all for now. Here's the 'long' awaited chapter. .. ..  
  
Chapter 13 - Fate  
  
Tsukushi's POV:  
  
'Tsukasa, hurry up. The townsfolk are right behind us,' Rui said worriedly.  
  
'I'm trying as hard as I can. But this is the fastest speed this carriage can go,' Tsukasa retorted.  
  
'Fine. For your information, there are 20 townsfolk behind us and they will probably be surrounding us in approximately 10 minutes,' Rui reported coldly.  
  
'So we will get caught and get killed?' I asked in dismay.  
  
'No' Tsukasa replied. 'Not if we beat them.'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'He means fighting,' Rui remarked.  
  
'You mean you are going to kill them?!' I asked in disbelief. Afterall, in the world I come from, killing is death penalty.  
  
'We don't have to kill them. Just knock them flat out, or give them a few cuts and bruises that will slow them down,' Tsukasa replied.  
  
'Well, well. Here they come,' Rui announced. I peer out of the window. True enough, there were 20 of them and they got us surrounded in less than a minute. There is no way out except to fight for survival.  
  
'Tsukushi, stay in the carriage. Don't go out till the fight is over,' Rui and Tsukasa commanded unanimously.  
  
'Tsukasa and Tsukushi, you two have utterly disgraced our town. If the both of you have any shame at all, follow me back now,' one of the men on horses shouted. Looking at the way he dressed, he must be the leader of the pack.  
  
'Bullshit,' Tsukasa bellowed furiously. 'You want us to go back with you willingly knowing that we will be killed? That's humbug I tell you. '  
  
'You have committed a grave mistake by eloping. Death is just the right punishment for you,' the leader answered.  
  
'Tsukasa cut the crap. All you have to say is that you are not going back,' Rui yelled.  
  
'Looks like we have to resort in using force to bring the adulteress pair back! Brothers, kill them!'  
  
'The right 10 belongs to me' Rui said to Tsukasa.  
  
'Fine. The left 10 is mine,' Tsukasa smiled slyly. Clenching their fists, the duo went into the fight. The fight was brief and chaotic. But the duo fought with amazing grace. It was as though I was watching a ballet. They made fighting looked like child's play. I knew that Rui is well versed in martial arts. He is has a black belt for Akido, Judo and Karate. Not only that, he also knew Chinese martial arts. Fighting these 10 townsfolk who knew nothing but growing crops, is a breeze to Rui.  
  
Tsukasa did not have any trouble in fighting his 10 opponents. He just simply pick one of the men up and threw him hard on the ground. Then kicked 2 men at one go. Those townsfolk don't even stand a chance in fighting the duo.  
  
'That was awesome!' I remarked. I can't believe that the townsfolk was beaten in less than 5 minutes.  
  
'That goes without saying. I may not be the best in studying, but when it comes to fighting, I am second to none,' Tsukasa said arrogantly.  
  
'If it's not for me, you won't be able to beat them so quickly,' Rui mocked.  
  
'You irritating pest,' Tsukasa glared at Rui.  
  
'Let's do it the man's way,' Rui said, showing his fist. The last thing we need now is for the two strong guys to fight.  
  
'Hey, let settle this later. We must leave this place before these guys wake up,' I said, trying to talk some sense into these two stubborn mutes. We were busy talking to each other that we forgot, the leader was injured but he did not faint. Everything happened so quickly. All I know is that the leader took out a dagger and charged at me.  
  
'Tsukushi!' Rui called out. The dagger went in. It went deep inside. All I see is blood. There were blood everywhere. Rui grabbed the leader and bashed him real hard.  
  
'Tsukushi,' Tsukasa stammered. 'I'm glad that you are fine.'  
  
'Tsukasa!' I cried as he fell to the ground. I held him in my arms. 'Why did you do that?'  
  
'Because. . . I promised. . . to protect you.. . . Tsukushi. . . don't cry,' Tsukasa smiled as he wiped away my tears. 'Smile. . . smile... for. . . me.'  
  
'Tsukasa, you are going to be alright. Just hang in there,' I swallowed my tears and forced out a smile.  
  
'You... . . look best.. .. . when. .. . . you smile. .. . Promise. . . me you. .. .will live. . . happily. .. . after I'm gone.'  
  
'You won't die.. You can't die. You promised to take care of me. If you are gone, who's going to take care of me?'  
  
'Rui. . . will. . . I can.. . . tell that. . . he. . . loves. .. . you. . . Rui.. . . promise me. . . take good.. . . care of.. . . Tsukushi.'  
  
'I will,' Rui promised.  
  
'Tsukushi. . . I. . . love.. .. .you,' Tsukasa stuttered with his last breath.  
  
'I love you too,' I muttered silently to myself. Why did all these happened? If I know that Tsukasa is going to die because of me, I would have gone back to the present with Rui.  
  
'Don't take it too hard. It's all fated,' Rui consoled me. He then embraced me. 'Cry it all out. You will feel better.' I broke down completely in tears in Rui's arms. Fate? He has played a cruel joke on me. Oh fate, why do you make me realise that I love Tsukasa more than I love Rui when Tsukasa is dead? Why did you take him away? Why? What have I done wrong to deserve this? I'll give everything up just to be with Tsukasa. Oh heavens, give Tsukasa back to me please!  
  
*******************************  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
Author's note:  
  
Now you should know why Tsukasa is the Angel of Death. Basically, he died and he was given this post. He is Death himself. By the way, I have a funny version of the death of Tsukasa part. So if you guys want to see it before the next chapter, please state in your reviews and I'll upload it with the next chapter. The next chapter will be out on Thursday. Thanks! And bye! 


	14. Rui

Author's Note: Okay, I'm going to start the same thank you(s) again. Thank you for your reviews and your support. To all those white cross fans, Cinderella of the future fans, my most sincere apologies. I will not be continuing with the chapters till I'm finished with this fic. Feel free to kill me. Hahaha. Anyway, I'll try to finish this fic by the end of the next two months. Wish me luck! Here goes chapter 14!  
  
Chapter 14 - Rui  
  
Tsukushi's POV:  
  
'Tsukushi darling, you are awake!' Mum cried in relief. 'Honey, I was so scared that I was going to lose you forever.' Then Mum gave me a big hug. I was back in the present. Not knowing how I got here. I was asleep when Rui brought me back.  
  
'Mum, I'm alright now. Can we go home. I don't want to stay in the hospital,' I said wearily, remembering how Tsukasa died. All I want to do now is to lock myself up in the room and. . . cry maybe?  
  
'Let the doctor do a check-up for you first, sweetie,' Mum replied as she got out of the ward to call for a doctor. When mum was out, all I thought of was Tsukasa. He keeps appearing in my mind. Maybe this is what love is all about. I keep thinking of him even though he is dead. Wait a minute, did I say dead? How can I be so silly and stupid? He was dead in the past, not now! Okay he is dead now, but he now exists as an Angel of Death. Which means I get to see him if I want to. Just send him a message through the old cupboard * .  
  
'Tsukushi, welcome back to reality.' I looked up and Rui was standing by the door.  
  
'Rui, come in,' I said. There are a lot of questions that I want to ask him. Like how did he get to the past, and how did he bring me back. And who he really is.  
  
'Tsukushi, I know you have got tons of questions to ask me, but this isn't the right place to talk. I'll tell you all you need and want to know when you are discharged okay?' Rui remarked. He seems to know what I was thinking. How did he do that? 'I told you Tsukushi, no questions please.' I'm now pretty sure that he could read my thoughts. That's bad.  
  
'Rui, you've come. I haven't seen you for a long time. Where were you?' Sakurako asked as she walked into the ward.  
  
'At home, searching for ways to make her wake up,' Rui replied.  
  
'Really? Tsukushi, you have found a good man I guess,' Sakurako teased.  
  
'Actually, we are just friends, so you don't have to tease her,' responded Rui.  
  
'But I thought you two were together,' Sakurako asked.  
  
'Sakurako, if you are my pal, stop asking questions,' I told her. Both Rui and I were in such an embarrassed situation. I guess Rui knew that I love Tsukasa.  
  
'Fine. Shall we celebrate when you are discharge out of the hospital?' I shook my head. I just want to know who Rui was as soon as possible. Sakurako looked at Rui, hoping that he would support her idea of having a party.  
  
'I respect Tsukushi's decision,' Rui said coldly.  
  
'Okay. Have it your way,' Sakurako said.  
  
-2 days later-  
  
'I'm so glad that I'm home,' I said as I stepped into my house. I missed the smell of my house, the furniture and the people in there.  
  
'Go take a bath while I fix you lunch,' Mum said sweetly. I smiled and nodded. Looking at Mum, I knew how badly she needs me. She looked so weary and tired. I guess she must have been with me the whole full month when I was in 'coma'.  
  
-After lunch-  
  
~Ring~ring~ring~  
  
The door ball rang just as I finish my last spoon of mum's tasty fried rice. 'I'll get it,' I told Mum. When I opened the door, Rui was standing in front of me with a bouquet of roses.  
  
'Roses for my best friend who has just discharged from the hospital,' Rui said as he passed me the bouquet. 'Not inviting me in?'  
  
'Come in,' I said, a little surprised that he gave me flowers.  
  
'The flowers is a token of goodwill. Don't think too deeply,' Rui smiled. I almost forgot that he could read my thoughts.  
  
'How's that sweetie?' Mum asked.  
  
'It's Rui. He's here to see me,' I replied.  
  
'Okasan, how are you?' Rui said as he bowed politely.  
  
'I'm fine. What about you?'  
  
'I'm fine too. Thank you.'  
  
'It's nice of you to come and see Tsukushi. I'm going to wash the dishes now so you youngsters go have a heart to heart chat,' Mum said as she left for the kitchen.  
  
'Come to my room, it's more private there,' I said.  
  
-In my room-  
  
'Your room is charming,' Rui said, ' I like the walls. The clouds make me feel like I'm flying.'  
  
'Thanks. Can we start the Q&A session now?' I asked, getting a little anxious.  
  
'Okay.'  
  
'1st question, who are you?'  
  
'I'm Hanazawa Rui, your friendly neighbour.'  
  
'Rui, tell me who you really are please.'  
  
'I can tell you but I'm not sure if you can accept this.'  
  
'Just tell me.'  
  
'I'm an alien from outer space.' My eyes widened with bewilderment. Rui laughed. 'You really believe it?' I glared at him. 'Fine. I'm Rui your guardian Angel. Need my help? Call 1900- Angel-Rui'  
  
'My guardian Angel? How could it be?'  
  
'Have you wondered how your father died?'  
  
'Mum said that he died in an accident before I was born.'  
  
'So you don't know anything. Let's start from the history of your maternal side. Your ancestors were all great wizards and witches. They protect the world from evil, making sure that the dead goes to the other world and not staying on middle earth and wreck havoc. Most of your ancestors died during the fight against evil in 126 BC when Death came to middle earth and plagued the humans with epidemic. He needed more 'undead' so he looked for them on earth. The epidemic he spread was special. It only killed people who have done the 4 main sins. The 4 main sins were, Greed, Lust, Jealousy and Power Hunger. Those who were killed by the epidemic turned into the undead. Some became vampires, wraiths etc. With his army of undead, Death walks the earth, bringing nothing but sufferings and pain to the world. We angels wanted very much to help them, but we couldn't. We were told that this battle is a test set for the humans. If they win this battle, they have proved that the humans do have a pure heart and God would send his son Jesus to wash away their sins. Fortunately, your ancestors do have a pure heart. Though they have only a small army of 20 000 people against the great army of 8 million undead, they won. They fought for 108 days and the army of 20 000 people won. But all except one of your ancestors survived. He was Soujirou. Shiroyama Soujirou. He was a great wizard. He tried to help every living thing that needed his help. The trees admired him for his greatness. The animals respected him. Even angels like me, honoured him. But he died at the age of 30 when his wife gave birth to a twins. Death had cursed him, vowing to seek revenge on his descendants. With his dying breath, he pleaded for us Angels to protect his descendants. We have agreed. From then on, his every descendants has a guardian Angel.'  
  
'But how come my mum don't have one.'  
  
'She had. He was your dad. Your father. My teacher. He fell in love with your mother and started a family. You would have a wonderful family if not for Death itself. Like I said, he vowed to take on Soujirou's descendants. He tried for centuries but failed because Angels were protecting them. Death could only strike once on each descendant. Your father perished while trying to protect your mother. At that time, your mom realises that she was pregnant. Now, it is my duty to protect you.'  
  
'Did you just make this all up?'  
  
'No. The cupboard in the cellar is the best evidence to prove that I'm telling the truth. If not, you can ask your mum about it.'  
  
'Is that why you could travel through time and brought me back to the present?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'But if you are an angel, why don't you have wings?'  
  
'You want to me in my Angel status. Fine,' Rui exclaimed. Then, just like magic, Rui's hair started growing and turning white. Then his wings, white as snow, started growing on his back. He was beautiful. 'Happy now?'  
  
~crash~  
  
Both Rui and I turned and realised that Mum was standing at the door!  
  
***********************  
  
To be continued..  
  
*refer to chapter 4*  
  
Author's Note: So now you know that Rui is her guardian angel. So what will happen next? Read on! Next chapter will out on Friday! 


	15. I belong to Tsukasa

Author's Note:  
  
Hi there! I'm so sorry that I did not upload this chapter on Friday as promised. My computer had some connection problems. Anyway, as I broke my promise, so I decided to complete this chapter and the next chapter. So enjoy chapter 15 & 16!  
  
Chapter 15 - I belong to Tsukasa  
  
Tsukushi's POV:  
  
'Mum?' I asked. I was shocked to see my mum standing at the door. Looking at her, I knew that she must have heard our conversation.  
  
'Rui, you are Tsukushi's guardian Angel?' Mum asked, looking felicitous rather than shocked.  
  
'Hai,' Rui replied. 'I'm sorry to have keep you in the dark.'  
  
'It's okay. I was wondering why Tsukushi's guardian angel did not appear. I never thought it was you.' What does that mean? So Rui is telling me the truth. My father is an angel?  
  
'Well, now you have,' Rui joked.  
  
'Mum, why didn't you tell me what happened to dad?' I asked agitatedly. I was pissed off that my mum refused to tell me anything about her family history and dad.  
  
'Go men, Tsukushi. I didn't know how to tell you. I was waiting for the right time,' Mum said. 'Forgive me, darling.' Mum looked at me with big teary eyes. How can I blame her? She is afterall my mum.  
  
'It's okay mum. I didn't blame you in the first place.'  
  
'Thank you,' Mum said as she embraced me tightly.  
  
'Well, I guess I should be going, since I have told you what you want to know,' Rui said as he changed from his angel form back to human. 'Remember if anything happens, call 1800-angel-Rui.'  
  
'Thanks Rui.'  
  
*****************************  
  
-10.30 p.m.-  
  
'Tsukushi, it's getting late. I think you should be going to bed now,' Mum called out.  
  
'Mum, I'm not a kid. I'm old enough to sleep late,' I answered.  
  
'Now, I don't want you to fall ill again. You have discharge from the hospital, you don't want to make me worry sick for you again do you?' I hate it when Mum talks to me like that. I can't argue with her or she will act like a little baby and start whining. Sometimes, I really wonder who in here is the childish one. Me or her?  
  
'Fine mum. Oyasumi then,' I said then kiss my mum goodnight before going back to my room. Lying on my bed, I can't help but think that perhaps all these angel thing that is happening to me is nothing but a dream. I mean this is like 2003. There are no ghost, angels whatsoever on earth. They are creatures of the past. If this is all but a dream, why do I feel that this is reality. Science can't explain everything right?  
  
If Tsukasa is only a character in my dream, I wouldn't be so madly in love with him right? Tsukasa, I wish that you are here right now. Hold me tightly in your arms, make me feel that all this is not a dream.  
  
'Wish granted,' Tsukasa said, as he embraced me tightly. 'Feel better now?' I nodded slightly as I blushed. But since now is so dark, he won't be able to see me blush right? 'Can't see, but I can feel and read your thoughts.'  
  
'Is it true that all angels can read people's thoughts?' I asked. Not only Tsukasa could read my thoughts, Rui could too.  
  
'True,' Tsukasa replied. I missed his hugged, his voice, his breath. I missed everything about him. This is what love is all about-missing your loved one when he is not around. 'Love is not only about that,' Tsukasa whispered to my ears. 'It's also about offering yourself to your loved one.' He put his hand under my shirt.  
  
'We can't do this. My mum is not asleep yet. What if she comes and check on me?' I said, panicking as I was unsure what will happen between he and I.  
  
'Don't worry. I have cast a spell. She can't see what we are doing. Even if she comes and check on you, she will see you asleep like a little sheep.'  
  
'But I'm not prepared!'  
  
'You don't have to worry alright? Just leave everything to me. I'll make you feel loved. Trust me, you don't have to do anything. I'll lead you to the unknown path ahead. I'll show you the way,' Tsukasa said, hypnotisingly. He kissed me on my lips lovingly, then he undressed me. I closed my eyes tightly as I felt my heart thumping rapidly and his hand on my breasts. Then, gently he squeezed them. I started moaning. I have never felt like this before. The thing scares me is that I don't hate this feeling at all. In fact I wanted more of these. Apart of me felt disgusted but I enjoy it. I felt that I was Tsukasa's toy. I wanted him to stop, but I did not have the strength to do it. My body just reacted the way he wanted me to. 'Tsukushi, I'm going to enter your body. I want you to feel loved. Just relax and enjoy this love I'm giving you.'  
  
'Tsukasa,' I groaned and moaned as this new sensational feeling flowed through my body.  
  
'Tsukushi, say that you love me,' Tsukasa panted.  
  
'I love you. I. . . love.. . . you,' I moaned even louder, than panted as he stopped and looked at me.  
  
'I love you too,' Tsukasa whispered as he panted. Still on top of me, brushed my hair then we kissed.  
  
************************  
  
To be continued.. 


	16. The real identity of Tsukasa

Chapter 16 - The real identity of Tsukasa  
  
Tsukushi's POV:  
  
'Did I hurt you last night?' Tsukasa asked when he saw that I woke up. I shook my head shyly, unable to accept the fact that I was no longer a virgin. He and I made love yesterday, and it felt good. It felt good to be part of him now. 'You should get some more sleep. I'll wake you up before your mum comes to your room.'  
  
'What about you? Don't you need to sleep?' I asked dreamily.  
  
'Actually no. I normally work 24 hrs a day,' he replied.  
  
'Don't you need to work now?'  
  
'No. I'm on leave from yesterday to the day after tomorrow. Enough of talking, you better get catch some sleep or you be tired when you reach school.' I nodded before I went back to sleep.  
  
*****************************  
  
'Tsukushi, wake up or you'll be late for school.' Tsukasa called out sweetly to me. I opened my eyes lazily.  
  
'Can't you just let me sleep for another 10 minutes?'  
  
'Sure if you want your mum to find you naked in bed.'  
  
'Fine. I'll wake up now.' With that, I got out of bed and then dressed up for school.  
  
'Tsukushi, you are up early today,' Mum said as she entered the room just after I got dressed. 'You even made your bed. I'm surprised.' I smiled.  
  
'Yup. Because I miss school and I can't wait to go back.' The truth is Tsukasa made the bed. We had sex on the bed and I can't let mum find out that her daughter had sex in her room with an angel of death. It will freak her out and drive her to her grave.  
  
'Breakfast's on the table,' Mum said. I went down to the dinning room, eat my bread, drink my milk and left for school.  
  
'Bye mum.'  
  
'Wait Tsukushi, you almost forgot your bento. What's that black thing on your forehead?'  
  
'Black thing?' I said as I used my hand and swept across my forehead.  
  
'Nothing. Go now or you'll be late for school.'  
  
'Thanks mum'  
  
**************************  
  
'Tsukushi! It's great to see you back in school.' Sakurako said as hugged me.  
  
'I feel great too,' I answered. It's good to be back home. I missed my school terribly although I fail most of my exams.  
  
'Hey, haven't seen you for two days and you look different now.'  
  
'Different? How different?'  
  
'Well, you look more womanly now.'  
  
'Really?'  
  
'Yes. Here comes Rui, let's ask him if he thinks you look different. Rui, don't you agree that Tsukushi looked different?' Rui came over and looked at me. Then he frowned slightly.  
  
'You sure look different. You look more like an adult now,' Rui said. 'Anyway, can I talk to you for a second?'  
  
'Sure.' I replied. Rui stared at Sakurako, hinting to her that he wants to talk to me privately. Sakurako got the hint. She pouted but left us alone to talk.  
  
'Where were you last night?' Rui asked.  
  
'I was at home. I went to bed early last night and I have never left my home.'  
  
'Really? Then why did I fail you track you with my powers?'  
  
'Perhaps it's the spell.'  
  
'What spell?'  
  
'Nothing,' I answered. I couldn't tell him that Tsukasa and I made love yesterday night.  
  
'WHAT?! You and Tsukasa made love in your room last night?! How can it be? Tsukasa is dead.' Great, I forgot that he could read my thoughts.  
  
'He was dead. But he became an angel just like you.'  
  
'An angel? It can't be. I have never in my whole angel life heard anything about Tsukasa being an angel.'  
  
'There are so many angels, you can't possibly know all of them. Besides, he is slightly different from you.'  
  
'How different?'  
  
'He is known to mortals as an Angel of Death.'  
  
'Say that again.'  
  
'He is an Angel of Death.' Rui paused.  
  
'Tsukushi, stay away from him,' Rui warned.  
  
'Why?'  
  
'As far as I know, there are no angels who work for Death itself. Death is evil and we angels do not pledge loyalty to him.'  
  
'but I love him and I'm his.'  
  
'Tsukushi, you have no idea how dangerous your situation is. You have Tsukasa as an Angel of Death with you. For all you know, Tsukasa is Death itself. Remember about the curse? You are one of Soujirou's descendant and Death will look for you for revenge.'  
  
'Tsukasa will never hurt me. He loves me.'  
  
'Stay away from him. Better be safe than sorry Tsukushi.'  
  
'No I won't. You are just jealous of him.'  
  
'why would I be jealous of him?'  
  
'Because I love him and not you. That's why.'  
  
'Trust me Tsukushi. I'm not jealous of him. I just don't want you to get hurt.'  
  
'I won't listen to you!' I yelled then ran off, I was about to leave the classroom when Tsukasa came.  
  
'Tsukushi, why don't you listen to Rui?' Tsukasa asked.  
  
'Because he lied. He said that you would hurt me.' I answered.  
  
'You should listen to Rui, Tsukushi. Angels never lie,' Tsukasa cracked. I looked at Tsukasa. In his eyes, I could no longer find the gentle Tsukasa I knew. It was as if he was a changed person.  
  
'So Tsukasa, you are indeed Death. If you are here to claim Tsukushi's life, you will be disappointed 'cause you are going back empty handed,' Rui said. I looked at Tsukasa and Rui. What is this? I have been cheated by Death?  
  
'No, I'm not doing that yet. I enjoy her company last night. Her moans and groans. You should see how bitchy she was last night.' I was bitchy? How can he use such a word on me. I thought he loves me. 'I'll made love to her again and again till I'm tired of her.'  
  
'Shut your mouth up. I will not let you insult Tsukushi like that,' Rui shouted.  
  
'You are in love with her aren't you? However, you are too late, Rui. She is mine. Mine to torture!' Tsukasa laughed.  
  
'You won't get away with this!' Rui retorted as he changed into his angel form. He took out his sword and pointed it at Tsukasa. Tsukasa smiled coldly. He did not fight Rui, instead he changed into a mist. The mist surrounded me and took all the oxygen away from me. 'Tsukushi!' That was the last thing I heard.  
  
*******************  
  
To be continued..  
  
Author's note: So what do you think? Will Rui be able to save her just before Tsukasa tortures her to death? Read on!!! 


	17. Death's Sonata

Author's Note: It has been quite a long time since I've wrote the last chapter. My brain cells are really dead thinking a suitable ending for the story. Any way cut the crap and let's just enter the chapter!  
  
Chapter 17: Death's Sonata Tsukushi's POV:  
  
I have no idea how long I've slept. All I now know that I'm in this completely dark place. I can't even see my hands! Where the hell is this place?  
  
'This is hell,' a voice bloomed, ' or Hades, some may call it.' Who's that? Why is he reading my thoughts?  
  
'How could you forget me so fast Tsukushi? My dear, I thought we had an unforgettable night the night before?' Tsukasa?! I should have known. The mist that he transformed into, made me fainted. He must have brought me here!  
  
'What do you want?' I shouted angrily.  
  
'You should know what I want,' he sneered.  
  
'If you want to kill me, you'll never succeed. Rui will be here soon. He will save me from a devil like you!'  
  
'Don't mix me up with the Devil. He and I walk different path. I just want the world but he wants everything. As for your Rui, I know he will be here. The question is, how long will he take to come,' Tsukasa hissed, 'And will he really have the power to go against me,'  
  
'Rui has the power to do anything,' I yelled back.  
  
'Really? Let's see if he could stop me from torturing you now!' Then, everything happened so fast. One second I was sitting, the next second I was being thrust to the wall. I started waving my punches in the air, hoping to stop Tsukasa from doing anything to me. 'Ha. You think your punches could stop me?' What he said was true. I only had my punches ready in action in this pitch-dark hell to protect myself against this demon that had magical powers. I was completely defenceless.  
  
'Yup. You are defenceless so why waste your energy and try to fight off me?' I hesitated, thinking about what he had said. Within a fraction of a second, I regretted hesitating. Tsukasa seized the opportunity while I was hesitating to grab my hands. With his strength, he easily managed to push my hands right above my head and muttered some Latin words. Immediately, a rope coiled round my hands.  
  
'Let me go!,' I plead, as the bravery I had was lost to darkness surrounding me. Terror, like a raging river, filled my body rapidly. I have never felt so helpless and scared before. Perhaps, this is what they call facing 'Death'. Tsukasa's reply came in the form of a kiss, a french kiss. I tried hard to wriggle out of this situation, but the rope that binds my hands kept me from freeing myself. In the end, I gave up and let Tsukasa kiss me.  
  
'Now, let's start the torture,' he whispered into my ears as his hand went beneath my blouse.  
  
'Tsukasa, please let me go,' I screamed in tears. To be in Tsukasa's embrace now was not what I want. I can't allow myself to be touched by Death. Never!  
  
'Tsukushi, you know you want it, darling,' he said as he continued undressing me despite my hysterical screams and constant howling for him to stop. This is one torture I would never be able to take it.  
  
'Rui', I cried in my heart, ' help me.' Tsukasa read my thoughts and starting laughing like a hyena, enjoying his victory. 


	18. parting is such sweet sorrow

Author's Note: Finally completed this whole story! Well this chapter is the last chapter, but then, don't forget the epilogue. So, guess I have to try and work everything out soon. My exams are coming and if my mom knows that I'm writing a fan fic instead of studying, well you can say bye bye to Cape cause mom's gonna kill Cape. Sorry for the nonsense. Let's enter the last chapter.  
  
Chapter 18: Parting is such sweet sorrow.  
  
Tsukushi's POV:  
  
I don't know how many days have past. In hell, time seems to have eased functioning. Everyday is darkness. Everyday is a torture. Rui, where are you now? I need you to save me from the clutches of Tsukasa. I don't understand men. How can they have sex with women they hate? I thought making love was a special thing between two in love. Within what I felt like 10 days, Tsukasa has been making love to me as a torture. Why did he have to hurt me like that? Just because I am the descendant of Soujirou doesn't mean that I deserve to be treated this way. I just want to be an ordinary girl, going to school, then fall in love, and after graduation, get married and have kids. Is that really too much to ask for?  
  
'Well that's really too much to ask for being a descendant of Soujirou,' Tsukasa whispered into my ears.  
  
'Stop reading my mind!' I hissed angrily. No where in hell is safe, at least for me. Even my own mind is being constantly read by a devil.  
  
'How many times must I tell you that I am not a devil!' Tsukasa bellowed, 'I hate people calling me a devil. For that, receive your punishment!' With that, Tsukasa pounced over me like a hungry beast.  
  
'Get away from me!' I screamed, punching him straight in the face. A mistake! For he immediately took my hand and pin me down on the bed. No matter how I try to struggle free, his strength has always managed to keep me lying on bed. 'Rui!' I called out, hoping that he would appear in front of me and save me.  
  
'Hold it right there, Death,' a familiar voice said. Tsukasa stopped what he was trying to do to me. Rui was finally here to save me!  
  
'Well, it took you sure a long time to get here, Rui. I'm so disappointed in you. Your teacher could here the moment I got Tsukushi's mother and you took 10 days in hell to find me.'  
  
'Say anything you like, Death. I'm here to take Tsukushi away and get rid of evil like you.'  
  
'You are wrong Rui. You came too late. I definitely enjoy her company throughout the last 10 days,' Tsukasa grinned. Rui looked at me with sad and sorry eyes. I didn't know what to say to him.  
  
'I'm sorry Tsukushi, but I will punish him for what he did.'  
  
'YOU?! Don't make me laugh, I could rid of you within minutes.'  
  
' We'll see.' Rui took his sword and aimed at Tsukasa's heart. Tsukasa cracked as he dodged easily. Then he too took out his sword and both Tsukasa and Rui fought. It was clear who had the upper hand. Fighting Tsukasa, Rui's every move seemed to be useless. Maybe that's because Tsukasa knows mind reading. Rui was no match against him.  
  
'Rui,' I heard myself screaming as watch Tsukasa's sword pierce through Rui's delicate skin. Blood oozed out of the wound like a fountain, quickly staining Rui's white clothes to red. I ran to Rui, hugging him. 'Rui, please don't die,' I wept.  
  
'Well Rui, I told you that you were no match for me,' Tsukasa laughed hysterically. 'Well now, meet your doom.' With that Tsukasa charged towards us. I took Rui's sword, preparing to fight Tsukasa. I know that I was no match for him but least, let me protect Rui as long as I live. Rui was injured because of me. I can't let him die here. Tsukasa raised his sword and I raised mine. I knew I had to kill him. I aimed and struck. I thought that I would die for I know that Tsukasa was more experience in taking away lives than I am. I never thought I would live. For at the last moment when I strike, Tsukasa threw away his sword and allowed me to stab him.  
  
'Why did you that?!' I ask as tears flow down my cheeks. Tsukasa fell down on his knees infront of me.  
  
'BAKA,' he said with much effort, ' do you still need to ask? The curse would be broken if I am killed by the descendants of Soujirou.'  
  
'Why do you want to break the curse when you hate my ancestors so much?'  
  
'Because your father once said to me that my hatred is due to my lack of love. Now, I found my love,' Tsukasa stammered.  
  
'Me? But I thought that it was your plan to make me fall in love with you.'  
  
'That was the plan but I never thought that even I have the ability to love. Tsukushi, I love. . .'  
  
'Tsukasa! Tsukasa! NO!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Tsukushi, you alright?' Sakurako asked.  
  
'Yes, I'm okay,' I replied. 10 days in hell and yet only a day has past in the mortal world. I killed Tsukasa and he died to save me. I was wrong about him. He had never intended to hurt me. Those moments that he said he was torturing me was just an excuse for loving me and giving me the sense of security that I need when I found out that I was in hell. I looked out of the window and smiled sadly. 'Tsukasa, I will never forget you,' I muttered under my breath.  
  
'You girls in for a game of basketball?' Rui asked, walking into the classroom.  
  
'Sure!' both Sakurako and I said in unison.  
  
'The loser will have to pay for lunch today!' Rui announced.  
  
'Who said we are losing to you!'  
  
************************************  
  
The End  
  
************************************* 


	19. Epilogue

Author's Note: It's so sad that Tsukasa died. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. Stella, you are indeed the first to post your reviews for chapter 18. Well, I don't think I will write a part two story for now. May be later when I've completed all other fan fics. I am going to start another fan fic which is consider short. I think it should only be a few chapters. The name is 'Silent' A RxTxT fic. By the way, I'm currently writing a fan fic entitled 'Love Complexity', which is complicated. Sorry, I am talking nonsense. Anyway, here's the epilogue. Enjoy it!  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Tsukushi's POV:  
  
~ 1 year later ~  
  
'Tsukushi, do you need my help?' Rui asked, walking into the kitchen.  
  
'Ite, I can manage,' I said, focusing back to cooking.  
  
'What's keeping Sakurako so long? She is almost an hour late!' Rui complained.  
  
'You can't blame her, she has work today remember?'  
  
~ring~ring~ring~  
  
'Rui, go get the door.'  
  
'Gomen, didn't mean to be late. My boss kept me back. Anyway, this gives you a good time romancing,' Sakurako teased.  
  
'SAKURAKO!' Rui and I shouted in unison.  
  
'How many times must I tell you that there's nothing between Rui and I,' I chided. That's the truth. Even thought it's one year after Tsukasa's death, I still cannot accept the fact that his dead. I always hoped and prayed that someday he would appear in front of me. Rui told me that he still loves me and no matter what happens, he will be there for me. I know that life still has to go on but there are some things that I can't let go no matter how hard I tried. 'One more nonsensical word from you and you are out of the house!'  
  
'Fine. I'll keep my mouth shut,' Sakurako replied, but she still gave me a cheeky look.  
  
'How careless I have been,' Rui said loudly and self-reproachfully, ' I forgot to buy wine.'  
  
'What kind of a house warming party is this without wine?' Sakurako added. Rui glared at her, keeping her mouth shut.  
  
'I go get it. You guys will sure get lost in this neighbourhood so I better go instead of any of you,' I announced, knowing that Rui would definitely 'volunteer' himself to buy the wine. With that, I left the house and walked dreamily to the supermarket. Sometimes, I just hate to be alone. Often than not, my mind would start thinking of Tsukasa and how life would be like if I had not killed him. Maybe I'll be happily married to him and have kids. Maybe I would never learn the truth about his 'tortures' (refer to chapter 18). Maybe I would hate him. Only if I did not kill him.  
  
'Miss, you dropped your purse,' a voice called out to me. I turned around, immediately, tears of happiness started forming in my eyes.  
  
'Tsukasa?' I asked. Unable to believe that God had heard my prayers and brought Tsukasa back to life.  
  
'Miss, have we met before?' he asked, a little shocked that I called out his name.  
  
************************  
  
The End of the Epilogue.  
  
Author's note: So what do you think of this epilogue? Like it or hate it? Anyway, keep the reviews rolling!!  
  
- Cape 24th August 2003 


End file.
